Rève Devenu Réalité
by Jahammer33
Summary: Le rêve d'Hamilton est devenu réalité. Vous pouvez aussi trouver sa version en Anglais "Saw it in my dreams".


Titre : **Rêve Devenu Réalité**

L'auteur : Chacha & Fatie

Email : : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent guère…Bien sûr, j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils soient les miens.

Résumé : Hamilton ne sait pas encore que Jake est une fille.

Merci à : mon amie Fatie qui a eu l'idée de traduire mon histoire de l'anglais vers le français. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui a fait pratiquement tout le travail, moi je n'ai fait que la révision.

Impressions : Yes Please !

* * *

_Do you think you love me... Ooo we!  
I THINK I LOVE YOU!_

_I'm sleeping_

Cela fait Presque une semaine que Hamilton fait le même rêve : allant tout droit à la chambre de Jake, il tourne doucement la poignée de la porte, entre à pas légers et se dirige vers son lit, pour s'asseoir avec précaution à coté de lui, qui dort paisiblement. Il regarde son visage pour quelque temps ; ce visage angélique avec ses longs cils, ses joues toutes roses et ses lèvres bien tracées. Quelque chose n'est pas claire, quelque chose ne va pas avec le tableau, cette silhouette délicate et fragile. Il pourrait dire que c'est …une fille. L'idée étrange rode dans sa tête puis, il lui vient à l'esprit que Jake est une fille.

_And__ right in the middle of a good dream_

Tendant sa main vers une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur ses paupières ourlées de longs cils, il l'écarta, ce qui l'immergea de son sommeil profond. Jake cligna des yeux et le lorgna avec un regard implorant, essayant de prévoir sa réaction.

« Es-tu en colère après moi maintenant que tu le sais ? », le questionna-t-elle, ses yeux étincelaient d'anticipation.

« Non, je suis seulement ravi », répondit-il avec une voix qui tremblait d'émotion.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle avec perplexité.

« Mon premier grand amour et la personne pour qui j'ai eu le béguin s'est avéré être une fille », dit-il en souriant puis se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser.

Finalement Hamilton se réveilla de ce rêve, il était dans tous ses états.

_This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with_

"Jake une fille, ah…si seulement c'était vrai ! »

_Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed_

"C'est juste un rêve, ne le laisse pas t'accabler comme ça", dit-il à lui-même.

Il secoua sa tête et se leva se dirigeant directement vers la sale de bain pour se laver le visage afin de chasser toutes ces pensées de son esprit.

_Screaming out the words I dread..._

"Je pense à lui tous le temps, ça devient fou, c'est un mec et je ne peux pas aller le lui dire, lui mettre mon âme à nu sur ce sentiment que l'on nomme l'amour et tous ce que j'ai traversé depuis le jour où il m'a embrassé, ce bref baiser a complètement mis ma vie sens dessus dessous »

_"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)_

"Oh, la ferme ! Pourquoi diable m'a-tu embrassé, Jake ?" demanda-t- il comme s'il y'avait quelqu'un dans sa pièce pour lui répondre.

_This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with_

Hamilton ne cessa jamais de penser à lui, il avait réalisé que non seulement Jake l'avait embrassé, mais lui aussi s'est retrouvé entrain de retourner le baiser. Jusqu'à ce que Jake recula et s'enfuit que Hamilton se rendit compte de ce qui venait juste de se passer. Jake se retourna et s'enfuit à toutes jambes tout en s'excusant, laissant derrière elle Hamilton qui resta là à se lécher les lèvres. Ce baiser l'avait complètement étourdi. Même si c'était dur à admettre, ça ne la pas du tout dégoûté.

Maintenant, il a peur de ses propres sentiments, dés qu'il voit Jake son cœur s'emballe. Il ne sait pas, pour l'amour de Dieu, comment une personne peut avoir cet effet sur lui. Mais tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il est tombé sous son charme, il pourrait dire que son cœur et sa tête sont guerre et que cela le dérange vraiment. Ce qui ne cesse de le tourmenter et le fait est qu'il avait toujours aimé les filles et qu'il n'avait jamais douté de cela avant…il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais il y'a quelque chose de très attirant chez ce garçon, quelque chose de faut et de différent par rapport aux autres garçons de l'école.

Hamilton avait toujours été plutôt marginal et solitaire. Etant le fils du principal ne lui facilitait pas la tache de tisser des liens avec les autres à l'école. Et ne retrouvant qu'une seule personne qui, pour la première fois, ne donnait pas d'importance à des choses comme ; le fils de qui il pourrait être ou d'où il pourrait bien être venu. Il profitait seulement de la compagnie plaisante de Jake.

Hamilton traînait toujours avec Jake. Il avait trouvé en lui la personne qui pouvait combler le vide qui était dans son cœur, alors il en témoigna de l'affection pour lui. Jake fut seulement l'ami sincère qu'il avait tant désire. Il le battait à tous les jeux vidéo auxquels ils jouaient, mais toujours faisait attention à ne pas rabaisser Hamilton, il le laissait même conduire sa moto. Il appréciait t vraiment leur amitié, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse. Comme s'il avait reçue une baffe, il commença à prendre conscience des journées qu'il avait passées avec Jake, seul, sans se demander si c'était une bonne chose ou non, il passait seulement la plupart de son temps avec lui, surtout dans sa chambre, ce qu'il ne peut plus s'imaginer faire encore avec toute la tension et tous les papillons qui dansent dans son estomac quand il est à côté de lui. Pris entre le désir de le frapper et celui de l'embrasser, il peut à peine se retenir lorsqu'il est dans la même chambre que lui. Il avait pris conscience de ce sentiment d'une grande complicité qui s'était nouée entre eux deux. Il se méprisait pour sa lâcheté; de ce qu'il ressentirait s'il s'embrassaient encore une fois. Il nourrissait en son sein un sentiment de profonde insécurité. Si la chose se produisait encore, ça allait être meilleur que la fois précédente.

_And so__ I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And did not go and shout it_

_When you walked into the room ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)_

Finn congédia la classe et Hamilton voulait parler à Jake, s'apercevant qu'il était distant.

« Hé Jake, attends ! » dit Hamilton en la rattrapant.

Jake se retourna « Hé, quoi de neuf ? » elle l'accueillit, sortant de la salle.

« Pas grand-chose"Juste à ce moment, Ryder perça le silence et les bouscula en passant entre eux.

« Regarde ou tu vas, abruti ! » lui lança Hamilton.

« Regardez moi un peu ce qu'on a là, la fille du principal s'est finalement trouvé un petit ami ! », dit Ryder en ricanant.

« Dégage Ryder, veux-tu ! » cria Hamilton, hors de lui.

« Oh, amusez vous bien, mes dames ! » dit Ryder, s'éloignant d'eux avec un faux sourire.

Hamilton le regardait d'un sale œil « quel misérable bon à rien ! »Grinça-il entre ses dents.

Jake hocha la tête seulement, après un silence inquiétant, elle lui demanda : « Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« En fait, j'ai absolument besoin d'un peu d'aide pour finir le travail que Finn nous a donné » la supplia-t-il avidement, commençant à s'affoler.

« Bien, si tu veux, on peut toujours le faire ensemble. Moi n'en plus, je ne l'ai pas encore fini » lui suggéra-t-elle, tout en essayant d'éliminer la tension.

" Ça me parait bien. Marché conclu alors, cette après midi ? »Demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Ok » répondit-elle.

"Merci, mec !" se réjouissant secrètement, Hamilton baissa les yeux au moment où ceux de Jake rencontrèrent les siens.

« Pas d problèmes. A plus tard » dit-elle aimablement, s'éloignant de lui.

« Ouais, à plus tard » répondit-il, la regardant disparaître.

_I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for_

Je ne vais pas mettre en danger notre amitié à cause de ce baiser ou encore moins de ce stupide rêve. Je veux bien améliorer ma situation, je suis déjà sur la bonne voie. Je dois le faire pour lui car je l'ai évité dernièrement et il semble réellement fâché. Ce n'est pas sa faute ou quoi que ce soit. Je sais que le problème vient de moi.

J'ai décidé d'essayer encore et maintenir notre amitié platonique. Peut être que les choses reviendront à la normale comme c'était au début, avant ce baiser inattendu 'survenu par accident'.

_I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way_

_Believe me  
You really don't have to worry  
I only want to make you happy_

Jake faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre en attendant Hamilton. Elle pensait à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Comme si tout était normal entre eux, alors qu'elle savait que leur amitié était tout sauf ordinaire. Elle était gênée d'avoir accepter de l'aider. Elle était sur ses gardes, se retenait de lui parler, essayant de rester distante. Mais par un caprice du destin, ils étaient contrains de se voir constamment; tous les jours ils avaient des cours en commun. Elle faisait très attention à ce qu'elle disait et faisait, elle ne voulait pas faire plus de dégâts que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait en l'embrassant sous l'impulsion du moment. Elle n'a pas pu se décider quand est-ce qu'elle allait lui révéler son secret.

Jake est arrivée à Rawley déguisée en garçon dans le but d'attirer l'intention de sa mère. Elle ne comptait pas rester plus qu'une semaine avant que sa mère ne découvrirait et viendrait la retirer de cette école de garçons, lui donnerait toute l'intention qu'elle demandait, ce qui était la principale raison de son arrivée et de tout ce remue-ménage, mais ne l'a jamais fait. Jake tomba éperdument amoureuse d'Hamilton malgré elle. Elle avait commencé à entretenir cette amitié avec lui, mais n'a pas pu résister et l'a embrassé. Il l'a menacé et lui a dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé, pensant qu'elle était gay, alors qu'elle lui avait assuré qu'elle ne l'était pas.

_And__ if you say  
Hey, go away, I will_

Elle pouvait s'apercevoir de son comportement, surtout en présence des autres garçons autour d'eux. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres pensent qu'il était gay, elle n'en plus ne voulait pas que les autres interprètent mal les choses entre eux. Jake n'avait pas quitté l'école, Hamilton était précisément la principale et l'évidente raison. Elle aimait ce lieu qui lui procurait la sensation d'être à la maison. Tous ce qu'elle veut maintenant est de lui révéler son secret et le laisser savoir qu'il est l'unique raison de sa présence ici.

« Je me sens pas capable de ça, je ne peux pas m'imaginer entrain de lui dire et encore s'il a les mêmes sentiments que les miens…Oh, mon Dieu, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je pense pas pouvoir supporter son rejet. Je vais seulement me ridiculiser…c'est ça ! Je vais essayer de rester amie avec lui ; je préfère l'avoir seulement comme amie plutôt que de l'avoir ne pas me parler du tout. A ma consternation, le jour où il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, c'était très dur, de l'avoir tout près et le sentir si loin. Plutôt mourir que de revivre ça, encore ! Il est le bon ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Donc je présume qu'il ne saura jamais mon petit secret. J'ai vraiment peur de sa réaction, s'il l'apprenait un jour, je ne veux vraiment pas le blesser et je pense qu'il est trop tard de le mettre dans la confidence, de toute façon. Il me détestera…ce qui ruinera notre amitié que j'estime et à laquelle je tiens si fort » songea-t-elle.

_But__ I think better still  
I'd better stay around and love you  
Do you think I have a case?_

_Let me ask you to your face  
Do you think you love me?_

Jake était entrain de considérer la folie de la situation alors qu'Hamilton était debout devant sa chambre, sa main hésitait sur la porte. Anxieux de perdre son sang froid, il se ressaisit et leva sa main pour frapper.

« Entrez ! » lui répondit-elle de l'autre coté.

Il entrouvrit la porte juste assez pour entrer puis la referma derrière lui.

« Salut ! » ses yeux rencontrèrent un visage d'une beauté exquise, quand elle lui sourit.

Seigneur, je ne peux détourner mon regard de ce beau visage, ça le rend plus dure lorsqu'il sourit.

« Euh, écoute Jake je sais que dernièrement j'étais distant et je m'en excuse »dit-il « Même si je t'avais dit que ce qui s'était passé était déjà oublié, je me sens encore un peu mal à l'aise auprès de toi… » Le regard de Jake était sans expression « Mais j'essaye de ne pas l'être aussi » s'empressa-t-il de rajouter, dessinant un sourire du bout de ses lèvres.

Jake resta muette pendant un moment puis lança : « Alors, peut-on commencer ? » brisant le silence.

« Ouais, finissons en » lui répondit-il chaleureusement. Il pouvait dire que son cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

« D'accord » elle lui fit signe de prendre place.

Ils s'essayèrent sur le lit de Jake, chacun de son côté et commencèrent le travail. Il consacrèrent l'après midi pour le finir. Hamilton fut concentré à moitié sur ce qu'ils faisaient et à moitié sur les mouvements de Jake. Ce fut une bonne occasion pendant qu'elle été plongée dans le travail.

_I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?_

Un bon bout de temps passa avant qu'Hamilton ne prononça : « Et bien, on a fait du très bon travail, n'est ce pas ? » frappant ses mains.

« Ha, ha tu veux dire que 'j'ai' fait du bon boulot tout seul, Fleming » la taquina-t-elle avec une grimace qui le faisait paraître idiot.

« C'est exactement pourquoi je t'ai demandé de travailler ensemble sur ça. Je peux compter sur toi pour faire le travail comme il le faut. Maintenant que j'y songe…je prends ta gentillesse en confiance. » Ajouta-il, maintenant le creux de la conversation pour remplir le silence bizarre qui régnait.

« Peut-être pas » dit-elle, une lueur dans le regard.

_I'm__ afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you_

Elle se leva pour éviter la confusion. Souriant désespérément, elle lui remit la copie pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Il la prit et y jeta q'un bref coup d'œil.

Maintenant ses yeux baissés, Jake ne voulait pas regarder son beau visage car elle pouvait perdre le control et aggraver la situation qui était déjà délicate. Hamilton la dévorait des yeux, oubliant de lire le travail qu'ils avaient déjà terminé. Il été occupé à essayer de se débarrasser de toutes ces idées de Jake qui encombraient sa tête. Il fixa son regard ce beau visage et s'est souvenu entrain de tracer ces douces lèvres de couleur vermeil avec ses propres doigts dans ce rêve étrange qu'il avait fait pas plus tard que la nuit précédente.

C'est étonnant qu'un garçon soit aussi beau, il est tellement doux, tellement mignon, tellement… » Remarqua-t-il, suçant pensivement le bout de son crayon et sentant un serment de cœur.

Hamilton se forçait de se retenir contre l'envie d'aller de l'avant et de le toucher, pour essayer à ce moment précis de connaître la sensation de le toucher pour de vrai. Assoiffé de connaître la sensation d'un petit baiser, il voulait savoir comment il ressentirait ses lèvres pressées contres celles de Jake.

_Isn't__ that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way_

Aussi dur qu'il eut essayé, il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il s'est approché, restreignant l'espace qui était entre eux et prit le visage de Jake entre ses palmes. Prise par surprise, elle ne pouvait pas réagir. Dans une soudaine impulsion, Hamilton l'embrassa, versant tous les sentiments cachés, ce mélange d'amour, de désir et d'envie en ce baiser d'un cœur envolé, au quel elle a répondu impulsivement. Saisissant l'opportunité avec la même ferveur. Tout ce temps attendant et priant pour que ce moment arrive. Ce fut tellement irréel qu'elle eut du mal à le croire. Elle pensait qu'elle était entrain de rêver.

Il recula pour la regarder dans les yeux, ce baiser avait justement confirmé ses sentiments, il pouvait voir son inquiétude. Quand les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler le long de ses joues, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau, s'appuyant avec une main pour entretenir une posture droite, lui tournant le dos.

_I don't know what I'm up against  
I don't know what it's all about  
I've go so much to think about_

« Pourquoi…pourquoi donc as tu fait ça ? Hamilton ! » Demanda-t –elle « C'était toi d'ailleurs qui a dit que ça ne devait plus se reproduire encore » elle balbutia, essayant d'opposer une vive résistance.

Pendant ce temps là, Hamilton progressa discrètement jusqu'à elle : « Oh, Jake ! Je suis le seul responsable de tout cela, je le sais » Prononça-t-il en la regardant désespérément.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine comme elle retint son souffle et se retourna pour lui faire face.

Il remarqua que ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes alors il prit son visage entre ses mains et doucement, il lui essuya les joues : « Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi Jake ? Mon fantasme est de partager un baiser avec toi…Jake, tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire » admit-il franchement, au même temps que sa main se frayait un chemin dans ses cheveux en broussaille.

Elle ne pouvait point comprendre ou il voulait en venir « Non ! Je ne sais pas, mais tu peux toujours me l'expliquer » demanda-t-elle avec irritation.

Il sentit le ton croissant de sa voix « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire » cria-t-il lui causant un geste de surprise.

_Hey! I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?_

Il n'aimait point la tournure que leur conversation commençait à prendre. Faisant une tentative de réconciliation pitoyable, et donnant libre cours à ses sentiments il commença : « Tu hontes mes rêves, Je pense à toi tout le temps, tu es la première chose à laquelle je pense quand je me réveille le matin, et la dernière quand je me couche le soir. Et ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est que j'ai toujours aimé les filles, et tout ce qui les concernes, mais toi… je ne peux pas l'expliquer, ça défie toute description. Tu peux penser que j'ai perdu la raison, mais j'ai même rêvé que tu étais une fille ! » Il la regarda avec un regard suppliant, cherchant une repense. Il pouvait dire qu'elle avait plus peur que mal.

« Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit d'embrasser quelqu'un juste comme ça, quand l'envie te prend…Tu ne m'as même pas demandé si… » Sa voix baissa quand il lui coupa la parole, touchant légèrement ses lèvres avec les siennes tout en espérant lui communiquer les désires de son cœur « Je m'en fiche que tu sois un garçon ou de ce que les autres peuvent penser. Je ne peux plus supporter ça. Je sais maintenant ce que je veux, je te veux plus qu'un simple ami. J'ai essayé avec toutes mes forces de nier et d'échapper à mes sentiments envers toi mais au lieu de cela ils ont évolué. Tu es la première personne qui me fait éprouver des sentiments de la sorte, et ça fait vraiment mal tout le temps, de te voir et de ne pouvoir te le dire. Si seulement tu savais. Alors, s'il te plait…s'il te plait, dis moi honnêtement ce que tu ressens » une larme lui tomba sur la joue et elle l'essuya.

_I'm__ afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you_

Cela lui demanda toutes ses forces « Hamilton, je…je pense que je t'aime »

Hamilton écarquilla les yeux en même temps que son visage s'illumina avec un large sourire. Son cœur fut soudainement rempli de joie. Se penchant en avant, elle l'arrêta, levant ses minces doigts vers ses lèvres. Il la questionna du regard.

« J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire en premier…Je…Je suis une fille, Hamilton. » Il la regarda curieusement comme si elle était folle. Elle commença à enlever sa chemise aux longues manches et son corset, qui lui servait à aplatir sa poitrine, glissa après. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée, c'est juste que je n'ai pas su comment ou quand c'était le bon moment pour te le dire. Et je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir » quand elle commença à sangloter, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien, Jake. Je suis sûr que tu as tes raisons pour avoir fait ça. Tu ne l'as pas fait de gaieté de cœur ! » Lança-t-il en essayant de la calmer.

« Hamilton, si je suis resté ici, c'est seulement à cause de toi » lui dit-elle toute en larmes, tenaillée par un sentiment de culpabilité à sa façon.

_Isn't__ that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way_

Enfin, elle demanda en espérant contre tout espoir « Peux tu me pardonner ? » rassurée dans son étreinte.

« Jake, je ne pourrais jamais être en colère après toi même si j'essayais de l'être…Tu es tellement merveilleuse » la couleur commença à lui monter au visage, elle leva des yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Non, c'est toi qui es merveilleux, Hamilton. Je te suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir pardonnée. Il n'y a qu'un vrai ami avec un grand cœur qui peut faire ça » elle le remercia d'un sourire, oubliant tous ses soucis.

« J'étais juste entrain de penser comme tout ça est drôle. Tu sais, j'ai connu l'enfer depuis le jour où tu m'as embrassé, mais pour une raison ou une autre, au fond de moi-même je l'ai toujours su »

« Su quoi ? » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que tu étais une fille, comment n'ai-je pas pu le remarquer, Jake, tu es trop belle pour être un garçon. Tu es la fille de mes rêves, tu es mon univers…on dirait que mon rêve est finalement devenu réalité » Il répliqua, caressant le dos de sa main, ce qui lui mit le feu aux joues.

« Mon Dieu, je ne connais même pas ton vrai prénom. Je ne pense pas que c'est Jake, n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est Jacqueline » lui répondit-elle avec une voix chargée d'émotion.

« Jacqueline » répéta-t-il en souriant avec assurance. Il couvrit son visage angélique de baisers, éliminant ses larmes.

_I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for_

Il la tira doucement vers le lit où ils s'allongèrent dans une étreinte, blottis dans la chaleur des bras de l'un l'autre.

« Jacqueline ! » murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Oui, Hamilton ? » elle leva la tête et regarda ses yeux intenses qui étaient les siens.

« Je t'aime », lui confia-t-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux en serrant d'avantage ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Je sais…et je t'aime aussi » lui répondit-elle avec un doux sourire. Chérissant le souvenir de cet instant, elle se blottit contre lui.

Enlacés dans une étreinte passionnée, ils commencèrent à s'endormir paisiblement.

Le destin les avait réunis, et leurs vies étaient inextricablement liées, aucune chose ni aucune personne ne pouvait les séparer.

L'amour vrai est un sentiment si rare.

_Isn't__ that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way_

**Fin**


End file.
